Goldenflower
by LovingBOBThePacific
Summary: "Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed people can change the world; indeed, it's the only thing that ever has." Margaret Mead. Rulers need advice, especially when said rulers are four siblings who each have their own opinion. An old prophecy comes to light when a fifth child enters Narnia. *Set inThe Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe*
1. Evacuating London

_Hi everyone! A completely new fanfiction from my hand, which I hope you will enjoy those of you who reads this. Er, I don't have got much else to say than to make a couple of announcements. First of all, English is not my mothertongue, so please no flames, although constructive criticism is very welcomed! I would like to thank my dear beta-reader and friend **adancewithdeath** for being the most awesome beta ever! Hun, this one is definitely your story too!_

_This story will follow the movie's plot and storyline :)._

_And the overall song for this fanfiction is the song called 'Wunderkind' performed by Alanis Morissette from the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe OST. (In case somebody wanted to know :P)_

_Please tell me what you think - I'm looking forward to hearing from you! :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia; this is simply fanfiction and is meant for pure entertainment. All rights and credit goes to the great C.S. Lewis, Andrew Adamson (for the two first films) along with the amazing cast and crew that made C.S. Lewis' chronicles come to life.

_Enjoy_ ;-).

* * *

**Goldenflower**

**Chapter One – Evacuating London:**

* * *

_1940 – Finchley, London_

"Peter! Quickly, the shelter. Now!"

The panicking voice of her aunt scared her.

Her heartbeat sounded louder than the screeching noises from bombers and the rhythmic booms from anti-aircraft guns surrounding her uncle and aunt's home. The young girl was terrified.

"Cor," her youngest cousin Lucy panicked beside her. They were lying together in Lucy's bed, the room covered completely in darkness.

"It's okay, Lu. It will be over soon," Cornelia assured, trying to sound calm.

There was this voice in her head, stating that since she was the older of the two, she had to remain brave. Nine was young, but eleven was older, and her big brother had always told her to look after her family. Cornelia found a reason to smile amid the terrifying cacophony, for her brother would be visiting them tomorrow. Her elation was fleeting, though, as it was his last weekend pass, and then he would be going off to fight in the war.

"Mommy!" Lucy cried as a loud boom erupted nearby.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and in came Susan.

"Lucy, Cornelia" she exclaimed, shining her torch at them. "Come on!"

Susan impatiently dragged both of the youngsters out of the bed, then herded them into the corridor where they nearly collided with Peter.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed shrilly, immediately urging Cornelia to go to him. Peter didn't even waste a second; he grasped Cornelia's hand in his own, stroking her palm soothingly to still her trembling. Whether it was because of the chilly air or the shock, it didn't matter. They had to get out!

Aunt Helen already stood near the back door with Edmund, her youngest son, waiting impatiently like a mother hen for her chicks to return.

"Come on, quickly!" Cornelia's aunt Helen managed to call over the air raid sirens as she opened the door and ran out, quickly followed by her children and niece.

"Run!" Peter bellowed over the booms, urging Cornelia forward with a hearty tug.

Little Lucy's frightened cries reached Cornelia's ears. She herself couldn't help but yelp at a loud boom. Lights flared, and the eleven year old could only guess that it came from nearby burning houses.

Just as they reached the safe shelter, the eerily out-of-place sound of an arriving train ripped through the air. That was when Edmund stupidly decided to go back.

"Wait! Dad!" he exclaimed, running past them, and then dodging Peter's outstretched hand.

"Edmund, no!" Helen exclaimed in horror.

Peter then gently shoved Cornelia towards his mother, only to run back towards the house with a 'I'll get him!'.

"Peter, come back!" Cornelia could hear her aunt call frantically.

The rumbling sound of the bombers became louder and louder. Her aunt led them down into the shelter. Cornelia and Lucy immediately turned to Susan for comfort, and Susan, being the gentle soul that she was, promptly wrapped her arms around them, holding them tight.

"Ed! Come here!"

A bomb exploded, causing only a single window to shatter, but Cornelia still screamed.

Suddenly both boys came running out, running for dear life while their mother urged them on.

"Come on. Hurry!" Helen exclaimed as the pair reached the shelter, Peter immediately shoving Edmund down on a mattress, looking completely furious with his brother.

"Why can't you think of anyone but yourself?" Peter snapped. "You're so selfish! You could have gotten us killed!"

"Stop it!" Helen raised her voice.

All of them looked to the broken photograph in Edmund's hand; a photograph of the four siblings' father in uniform. He had gone overseas not long before this.

Cornelia and Lucy sobbed quietly.

"It's okay," Helen assured her youngest boy, pulling him into her arms.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter faltered, his anger abating. He turned and closed the door.

Then it became eerily quiet in the shelter, all except for Lucy's quiet sobbing. Tears threatened to fall from Cornelia's eyes, but she wouldn't let them. Her eyes focused on each of her relatives from her perspective by Susan's side. Her aunt looked weary. Edmund looked down at the photograph with tears of anger forming in his eyes, while Peter sat down heavily, locking eyes with Cornelia. Peter's lips curved up into a small smile. The eleven year old rose slowly from her seat, taking a few steps forward before sitting down on the floor beside her oldest cousin.

Cornelia ended up leaning against Peter, watching her aunt study them with tired, sad eyes.

Peter had an arm wrapped around Cornelia, and she could feel her eyelids slowly become heavier and heavier. It didn't help (as Cornelia wanted to stay awake) that Lucy and Susan had fallen asleep on the bottom cot, while Edmund had commandeered the one above them.

"It's okay, Sprout," Peter whispered, rubbing her arm. "You can sleep."

Sprout was originally Cornelia's middle name, but it had quickly become a frequently used nickname along with 'Cor' and 'Lia' since the four siblings apparently thought that Cornelia was too long a name to say constantly; hence the different nicknames. Pick and choose.

It was not long before Cornelia finally had to give up, although the attack raging outside hadn't stopped; on the contrary, it had only just begun.

Her lips curved up into a small, content smile as Peter brushed her bangs away from her eyes. She could feel herself being tilted to the side, and then her head was placed on Peter's lap. Cornelia fell asleep with Peter rubbing her arm soothingly.

Morning came and the various Pevensies rubbed the sleep out of their eyes before leaving the shelter to look at the damage.

The distant sound of sirens could be heard while the neighbors talked with Aunt Helen about the night's shocking and horrifying events. The sound of bricks being tossed aside, hitting the concrete, echoed all around Cornelia.

It was hardly more than eleven in the morning – the Pevensies were still clearing away the debris, writing a to-fix and too-damaged list- when they heard the unmistakable sound of a vehicle that was far too familiar for all of them. To Cornelia's joy and surprise, the car stopped in their driveway.

"Andrew!" Cornelia exclaimed, putting down whatever she had in her hands before running to greet her older brother.

Andrew had recently turned 21 and was considered very handsome among many. He, like his sister, had blonde hair with a couple of dark stripes here and there, as well as the very same blue eyes.

"Hey, little lady." Andrew greeted her before hoisting her up in the air, earning a giggle from Cornelia before she landed safely in his arms again.

"Thank God you lot are okay," he whispered, kissing her hair as Cornelia hugged him tightly.

They then approached their cousins and aunt who had watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

"Andrew!" Lucy greeted as she too ran towards her cousins.

Andrew, who still carried Cornelia on one arm, smiled warmly as his youngest cousin approached them.

"Hey, Lucy Bear," he drawled, then grunted as he lifted Lucy, supporting her weight on his other arm.

Peter smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Susan did the same while the two younger girls giggled, smiling at each other as both of them held tightly onto Andrew.

Edmund's else bad mood perished when he saw his other cousin, who - like Cornelia - had always been considered as an honorary sibling – and a cool one at that since Andrew just had joined the Royal Air Force like Edmund's father.

Aunt Helen had to reach around the two youngsters to pull her nephew in for a hug before questioning him with a warm smile, motioning to her daughter and niece, "Are you sure you can balance those two on your arms?"

"They weigh almost nothing. Don't worry, aunt Helen," Andrew smiled before putting Cornelia and then Lucy down with an exaggerated sigh (not before Lucy too got a lift into the air, though – much to her joy). Cornelia stayed loyally by Andrew's side while Lucy ran off to help Susan.

"I really hope that this little beast hasn't caused you any trouble, though," Andrew continued as he ruffled said beast's hair.

"Hey!" Cornelia exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart, feigning pain.

Helen smiled. "Not at all. She has been a little angel as always."

"See?" Cornelia pointed out, jabbing a finger into her brother's gut, causing him to grunt.

"Yeah, I see you, squirt," he smirked.

"Ugh, Andrew," Cornelia muttered when her brother gave her hair another ruffle, causing her aunt and brother to laugh.

"Come on, Ed. Help a little!" Peter called behind them, causing the trio to look up and over at the scene.

"I'm not a stupid servant, Pete!" Edmund exclaimed as he threw down the box with broken things before storming off into the house.

Andrew looked reassuringly at their aunt. "Don't worry, aunt Helen. I'll talk to them."

Helen smiled her thanks before Andrew ran off; not before squeezing Cornelia's hand, though.

"Pete, follow me," Cornelia heard Andrew order their oldest cousin.

"But…" Peter protested.

"Now."

"Yes, sir."

Cornelia looked up, only to see her aunt staring sadly at the spot where Edmund and Peter had been standing moments before. While Cornelia knew that Peter and Edmund didn't exactly get along that well, she also knew that they would work it out.

They always did. The eleven year couldn't help but frown as she remembered some of the ridiculous arguments the two brothers had had when she had been there.

Cornelia took the last few steps to close the distance between her and her aunt. The youngster took her aunt's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Aunt Helen's kind brown eyes met Cornelia's blue ones.

"Don't worry, Aunt Helen. Andrew will make them talk again. He always does," Cornelia reassured with a smile.

Her aunt smiled warmly. "I know, my dear." She then turned to her daughters and added, "Let's get this done, girls. We can take a long break afterwards."

The foursome then spent a half hour playing pranks and telling jokes before being joined by the boys; where after even more fun was established. Suddenly blue orbs met blue. Cornelia giggled at her older brother who just smiled warmly back at her, but there was a distant, almost sad look in Andrew's eyes. And Cornelia saw it and felt this sudden gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

* * *

"No Charles, keep the coat on, darling!"

Cornelia hadn't stopped gaping ever since they entered the train station. She swore she had never seen so many people gathered together in one place.

Mostly women and elderly men with their wives stood on the evacuation platform with their children and grandchildren. The only young men to be seen were soldiers like Andrew.

Cornelia felt the lump in her throat swell as she held tightly on to her brother's hand. The young girl could feel gazes upon them as they and their cousins, led by Aunt Helen, tried to find a more or less free spot to say their goodbyes in.

Sometimes she would look up to see young women watching her brother appreciatively; however, those with children and grandchildren looked at Cornelia with pity and sympathy.

"Bless you, laddie." An elderly man had approached Andrew's left and now shook his hand. "Good luck."

Andrew smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Cornelia beamed, young and carefree, but her smile faltered as soon as she realized what the old man's words meant. Suddenly she found her shoes very interesting.

Cornelia felt Andrew squeeze her hand. She looked up, her orbs meeting his. Cornelia tried to smile reassuringly, yet it only became a grimace. She could feel the tears building, but she wouldn't let them fall without a fight. And Andrew, of all people, could sense that.

With a light tug on her hand, Andrew pulled her close to his side, then smiled sadly at her. "Come on, squirt. I can see that the others have stopped."

Willingly, Cornelia followed with a heavy heart.

"There you are," Aunt Helen smiled at them as Cornelia and Andrew managed to get through the crowd after the little hold-up.

Cornelia could feel her aunt's glance stay upon her, but she kept her eyes downcast, shuffling her feet and studying her pretty black shoes.

Peter gestured with his head, nodding at someone. "You seem to have caused quite an interest in those two over there." He smirked at Andrew.

Cornelia looked in the direction where her cousin nodded, only to see two giggling teenage girls glance at Andrew.

"It's quite disgusting, if you ask me," Susan commented quietly.

Andrew chuckled before squeezing her shoulder. "Don't worry, Su. It won't be many years before you will look upon blokes the same way."

"I think not," Susan chuckled in disbelief, giving Andrew a weak shove, causing all of them to laugh; even Edmund, Lucy and Cornelia.

Next, Cornelia frowned by the screeching noise coming from the speakers before her heart fell by the following message:

"_Train to Southampton departs in eight minutes time. Train to Southampton departs in eight minutes time."_

Cornelia let go of her brother's hand before lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Andrew stated awkwardly with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

Cornelia could sense his gaze lingering on her for a moment before he put down his bag he had been carrying on his back, and started his farewells with Lucy.

"Oh Andrew," Cornelia heard Lucy exclaim quietly, on the verge of tears, being hoisted up in the air by Andrew.

Cornelia looked up when she heard Lucy sobbing. Her eyes stung fiercely, and she couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

Then she felt a light squeeze on her hand. Cornelia looked up to find her aunt smile sadly at her; she was promptly pulled into her aunt's side, the woman rubbing her arm soothingly.

Cornelia rubbed her eyes and wiped the tears away, only to see that Andrew was now standing close to her, embracing Susan and telling her to keep the boys in line for him.

"Auntie Helen," Andrew cheered weakly before he embraced her.

"I'm so proud of you, Andrew. We all are. Now, you get over there and home safely. Do you hear me?" Helen asked rubbing her nephew's arms with a couple of tears forming in her eyes.

Andrew smiled. "I will."

Cornelia looked away when she saw Andrew head towards her. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood; tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

Andrew sat down on his haunches in front of her, and Cornelia finally found the courage to look up at him.

Andrew smiled sadly, on the verge of tears himself, then gently brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Aw, squirt. Come here," he whispered, lifting her up in his arms, holding her tightly into him as he turned his back to their relatives.

"I don't want you to go," Cornelia sobbed, her arms around her brother's neck tightening by every moment.

"I have to, but I don't want to leave you or Mom or Dad either," Andrew said softly, caressing her hair with his free hand.

"Then don't," came the blunt yet soft reply. Cornelia sniffed.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Andrew chuckled, and the sound vibrated along Cornelia's neck.

"Very much," Cornelia giggled through her sobs.

"Yeah…" Andrew said, lifting the youngster further up.

"I'm going to miss you, Cor," he continued, sniffing wetly.

Cornelia buried her face in his shoulder in an attempt to smother her anguish. "I'm going to miss you too," was her muffled reply.

"You know that necklace I gave you yesterday, right?"

"What of it?" Cornelia questioned tiredly.

"It will keep you safe while I'm gone," Andrew told her.

"I would think it would be you who needed safety, rather than me as I'm being _sent _to safety," Cornelia replied cockily.

Andrew chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "That's my girl. Keep it anyway, eh? I still got the charm you gave me for my birthday. It's on a chain … I have it on me."

"The mockingbird? "

"Yes, Lia. The mockingbird-."

"_Train to Southampton departs in four minutes. Train to Southampton departs in four minutes."_

Cornelia heard her brother sigh. "I gotta go, sweetie."

"No." Cornelia sobbed as she stubbornly tightened her grip on her brother's shoulders.

"Shh…It's going to be all right,"Andrew comforted her. "Everything's going to be all right, honey. I'll be home before you know it, and so will you. Wars don't last forever." With a grunt, he bent his knees to put her down on her feet.

"I love you, Andrew," Cornelia cried, wrapping her arms around his neck again. Andrew hugged her trembling body, rubbing circles across her back.

"I love you too, darling," he whispered into her hair before pulling her out in his arm's length. "Now, promise me that you'll be a good girl, eh?"

Cornelia nodded as she trembled. "I promise, 'Drew."

Andrew smiled and nodded before cupping her face with his hands. "Good girl. Also, keep the boys in line for me, yeah?"

Cornelia mustered a smile. "It would be my pleasure."

Andrew chuckled, kissing her forehead before he stood up. "That's the spirit, squirt."

Cornelia smiled bravely as Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Andrew slowly let go of her hand and headed off in the direction they had come from.

"Are you all right, Cor?" little Lucy asked, taking her left hand.

Cornelia smiled – Lucy had always been the type to make sure that everyone was feeling okay.

"Yes, Lu. I'm okay now." Cornelia smiled at Lucy before giving her a side-hug. Suddenly, a family with a trunk walked into their little circle. The little family moved politely to the side and Lucy ended up between Susan and Cornelia. Aunt Helen stood to make sure she could see all five children.

"_Children and evacuation staff…" _was called over the intercom.

Aunt Helen smiled sadly. "Well then."

Cornelia saw her aunt approach so she looked up.

Helen crouched down with a note in her hand. "Cornelia, you need to keep this on, dear. All right?"

Cornelia nodded and sniffed as Helen pinned the note to Cornelia's coat. "Yes, Aunt Helen."

"Are you warm enough?" her aunt asked her, tugging Cornelia's coat tighter around her.

Cornelia nodded, the tears suddenly arriving again.

"Sweetie, come here." Helen beckoned her closer before pulling Cornelia into a hug. "I know how you feel. Andrew will be home soon enough, and so will you. We will soon be together again. All of us. Just remember to keep the faith in yourself and keep the faith in Andrew. Just be you."

Cornelia stubbornly brushed her tears away, trying bravely to smile. "I will, Aunt Helen. I promise."

Helen pulled her in for another hug. "Big girl," her aunt muttered into her hair.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed at the platform. There were so many children waiting to go aboard that train. Could all of them really fit in there? Her thoughts then wandered to where they were going to live out in the country. What would it be like?

"You need to keep this on, darling. All right?"

Cornelia looked at her aunt out of the corner of her eye, who was crouching beside her youngest, pinning a similar note to Lucy's coat.

"You warm enough?" Helen asked her youngest daughter.

Lucy nodded curtly, seemingly calm, but Cornelia knew that it was just a façade. She too would prefer to pretend.

"Good girl." Helen smiled before she moved on to Edmund who looked lazily yet sadly around him. Cornelia followed his gaze which landed upon an evacuation poster.

"If Dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund's angry, yet tearful comment ripped Cornelia back to reality. Her eyes narrowed.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean that the war was over. We wouldn't have to go," Peter told him sternly. Cornelia had a sudden urge to roll her eyes, but she knew that this wasn't the time.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Aunt Helen asked her youngest son.

Edmund gave his brother an annoyed glance before their mother stood up and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek, which he avoided by tilting his head to the side. Cornelia couldn't quite make Edmund out. Most of the time, he was nice to her and his siblings, but then he would completely close himself off and refuse to let anyone in – even Andrew wouldn't be able to get him to talk.

Cornelia watched her aunt hesitate – obviously hurt by her son's actions, yet she kissed the side of his head.

The eleven year old then watched her aunt move towards her oldest son.

Peter became the man of the household after the siblings' father had headed overseas, and Cornelia could feel how he had changed. The weight of responsibility, of looking after his mother, siblings and now Cornelia, had forced him to mature too suddenly, too quickly – only because he now rarely seemed to smile.

"Promise me you'll look after the others."

Peter held up their tickets but quickly accepted his mother's embrace. "I will, Mum," he replied tearfully into her shoulder, a quiet promise.

Helen smiled. "Good man."

"_All aboard! All aboard!"_

Cornelia looked up at the sound of the announcement. She turned only to see Aunt Helen approach her oldest daughter, pulling her into an embrace.

"Susan. Be a big girl" Cornelia heard Helen whisper. Susan was close to tears but nodded and smiled reassuringly nonetheless.

Cornelia realized that this was it. She and her cousins were going away for God-knows-how-long. Andrew's words kept running through her head: _Wars don't last forever._

Her blue eyes narrowed as she saw Helen look at them all. "All right. Off you go."

"_All aboard!"_

Cornelia picked up her little trunk while grabbing Lucy's hand. Lucy, in turn, quickly held Peter's; Susan, however, had to fight for Edmund's.

Cornelia saw out from the corner of her eye that Lucy looked tearfully back at her mother, her golden teddy bear brushing Cornelia's leg.

The eleven year old squeezed her cousin's hand as she and Peter led her away, towards the row of children waiting to get checked and then to board the train.

"Hey, get off. I know how to get on a train by myself," Edmund complained in front of them, Susan dragging him along without a word.

"Get off me!" Edmund ripped his arm out of Susan's grasp.

"May I have your tickets, please?" a lady on Cornelia's right asked. She expected Peter to give the woman a charming smile and then a polite answer, but – nothing. Nothing happened.

"Tickets, please."

"Peter," Susan exclaimed abruptly annoyed, ripping the tickets out of her brother's grasp.

"That's right," the lady nodded. "On you go."

"Yes." Peter nodded dazedly as they moved forward. "Thank you."

As they got through the next row of ticket checkers, Cornelia suddenly felt Lucy resist.

She turned and saw Lucy standing on her tip-toes to see her mother. Cornelia smiled sadly. She would have done the exact same thing if Andrew had been there.

Andrew.

Her eyes began prickling with tears when she thought of him.

"Come on, Lucy. We have to stick together now. Everything's gonna be all right. It's gonna be fine," Peter assured his sister. "Isn't that right, Sprout?"

Lucy and Peter turned to her in unison for reassurance, but were met with a tearful Cornelia.

Cornelia however tried to smile and wipe the tears away. "Yes, Lu. Everything's going to be fine."

Peter led both of them up the steps to the train. Cornelia could feel Peter's concerned glance linger upon her as they found Susan and Edmund.

Susan found a compartment and immediately led them to the window, where all five of them tried their best to get a glance of Helen.

The sight of teary-eyed mothers and grandparents with handkerchiefs in their hands only made Cornelia even more tearful.

Aunt Helen's mouth moved but Cornelia couldn't hear anything and the train had begun moving.

"Bye! We'll miss you! See you soon." They called after the woman in red. The woman with the gentle hands, and her subtle perfume that had been a constant, welcoming scent in Cornelia's short life….


	2. One Day

_Hello you all! I'm finally back with chapter two of Goldenflower :D I want to thank my faithful and amazing beta-reader **adancewithdeath. **She is so great, both as beta and as a personal friend - thank you, hun :)  
_

_Without further ado, I just want to mention (if anyone's curious or interested) to know my original characters' faceclaim, then I would like you to imagine **Taylor Hardick **as **Cornelia**, **Dean O'Gorman **as **Andrew** and finally **Jason Durr (imagine him as Mike Bradley from the English series 'Heartbeat') **as **Cornelia **and **Andrew's father**._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia; this is simply fanfiction and is meant for pure entertainment. All rights and credit goes to the great C.S. Lewis, Andrew Adamson (for the two first films) along with the amazing cast and crew that made C.S. Lewis' chronicles come to life._

_Enjoy ;-)._

* * *

**Goldenflower**

**Chapter Two – One Day:**

* * *

Cornelia rocked back and forth along with the train, idly watching as the countryside zipped past in a blissful blur of greens that was interspersed with little cottages and the infrequent hamlet. The five Pevensies sat shoulder to shoulder in the compartment they shared with two siblings; a girl around the same age as Cornelia and a boy younger than Lucy.

This, Cornelia thought, was the exact reason as to why Lucy suddenly grabbed her teddy bear and offered it to the little boy, who took it and timidly thanked her. The eleven year old grabbed her cousin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was a sweet gesture; yet again, it was all in little Lucy's nature to do such a thing. Even though it involved her beloved teddy bear!

It was quiet in the compartment after the exchange; only the sound of Susan flipping through the pages from a book she was reading broke the monotony of the ride.

Cornelia, though, only amused herself by fumbling with the locket around her neck. It had been an early Christmas present from Andrew who had given it to her the day before. _"In case I'm not home for Christmas," _he had joked, though it hadn't exactly pleased his younger sister.

The silver, heart-shaped locket was smooth under her loving touch. Inside sat a black-and-white group photograph that had been taken on Aunt Helen's birthday the year before; although tiny, Cornelia could easily make out her cousins standing with their parents, and then her own immediate family standing to their left. Her father and uncle, two brothers who had an awfully close resemblance to each other, to the point that they could be mistaken as twins, stood side by side in the center of the group.

Andrew, having an arm wrapped around Cornelia's shoulders, would look forever handsome in his shirt and shorts. Cornelia pressed her fingers to her neck, wondering if the ghostly weight of her brother's arm was a product of her imagination or not.

She sighed quietly. He would be well on his way to Southampton right now.

The train slowed, and the siblings opposite them began to pull down their trunks. Peter immediately helped the girl with the heavy trunk, handing it over to her with a small smile. The girl tried to hide her blush as she led her brother out of the compartment.

Cornelia crossed her arms before pointedly looking away. Girls, she thought, pouting as Peter took his seat, always blushing at the merest smile or wink.

"Goosey Station. Goosey Station."

Cornelia was ripped out of her thoughts. She leaned forward to look out of the window, then promptly found the two siblings standing on the platform with an elderly couple, who were checking their notes. Both Lucy and Cornelia watched the golden teddy bear, now being held by the elderly man, until they couldn't see it anymore. The Pevensies then spread out in the compartment with Cornelia and Peter occupying the bench opposite Edmund, Susan and Lucy.

They shared a look as the train let out a painfully shrill whistle. Steam rose, a conductor called out to the few remaining bystanders, and they were moving again. Cornelia managed to doze off now and then, but even then she could sense how Peter watched over her, guarded her. In her sleepy state, she saw how a bored Edmund stared out of the window from his seat while Susan looked through a book with Lucy.

In her sleepy state, Cornelia saw the world pass by, and she thought she saw some sort of otherworldly landscape set in the surface of the lake. Such a place, safe and secure, would be heaven on earth but her logical side, one that sounded quite a bit like Susan, prevented her from continuing her daydream.

"Coombe Halt. Coombe Halt," was yelled as the train stopped once again. Cornelia let out a small, relieved sigh that the train finally had reached their destination. Standing on wobbly legs, she grabbed Peter's hand as they pulled down their trunks and left the compartment, heading towards the open doors.

As the train left, the wind picked up, and Cornelia, who was standing next to Peter, felt her hair flutter up and about. The train station consisted of a single platform that could have been easily missed and be deemed as trivial. Who on earth would be interested in a picket fence that had been painted with an odd mixture of white and grey, a green bench, a shed and a bin?

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of an engine was heard, and the children quickly picked up their trunks and took off in a jog towards the end of the platform, where a couple of steps led them to the dusty ground.

The honking vehicle drove right past them. Lucy had her hand raised in greeting, but her disappointment was obvious when the driver didn't give them a second look.

Cornelia sighed. She set down her trunk before rocking back and forth on her heels, swinging her arms as she looked around. The muddy ground before her was bumpy with numerous tire tracks.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan stated, quick to reassure her siblings and cousin.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund chirped, checking the note on his coat just to make sure.

"Come on, hup!"

In unison, the five of them looked to their right. A white horse pulling a wooden cart suddenly appeared from behind a grassy knoll. In the driver's seat sat a stern-looking, bespectacled woman with hard, grey eyes.

Cornelia hooked an arm through Peter's. She felt him squeeze her hand comfortingly.

"And whoa," the woman reigned in the horse, coming to an abrupt stop right in front of them. "Whoa. "

Cornelia looked in wonder up at the two oldest Pevensies. The two siblings shared a silent look, and then Peter was clearing his throat, addressing the woman with, "Mrs. Macready?"

"I'm afraid so," the woman replied.

Cornelia stepped in front of Peter, who put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Is this it, then?" the woman continued. "Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am," Peter replied, looking at his relatives. "It's just us."

Cornelia and Lucy nodded eagerly in confirmation.

Mrs. Macready's lips curved up into the smallest of smiles as she muttered, "Small favors." She nodded her head towards the cart, telling them to get on.

Edmund went up first, then Susan, Cornelia, Lucy and Peter.

Mrs. Macready made a clicking noise with her mouth, the horse obeying immediately, beginning to move.

Cornelia looked around in wonder as they went down the cobbled lane, for the picturesque surroundings could have suited a fairytale. The children were quiet throughout the trip, the only thing being heard was the stern woman encouraging the horse to go faster. Cornelia didn't like the sound of the whip 'sshsh'ing through the air, then meeting the horse's flesh. The two youngsters held each other's hands, glancing uneasily at each other.

"Come on. Good girl. Come on. Come on." Mrs. Macready praised the horse as they crested a hill.

Cornelia gasped as a manor came into view; similar exclamations were sounded all around her, and she knew without looking that her cousins were as awed as her.

When they came up to the front steps, a young stable boy was already waiting for them. After being helped down from the cart, Cornelia picked up her trunk and gave the stable boy a timid smile before following her relatives and her hostess to the front doors.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to having children in this house," Mrs. Macready informed them as they came inside. "And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow."

Cornelia shut the voice of Mrs. Macready out for a moment, as she looked around the large hall. There were so many doors and stunning sculptures and paintings all around her; each had their own little story, which she couldn't wait to make up.

"There will be no shouting." Cornelia had to stifle a giggle as their hostess spoke rather loudly.

"Or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter," the woman continued as they followed her.

"_No_ touching of the historical artefacts!" Mrs. Macready almost had a heart attack when Susan made to touch a face sculpture.

Lucy and Cornelia giggled quietly while Peter and Edmund smirked at each other. Susan, on the other hand, stared at the woman with dismay.

"And above all," Macready finished, turning to face them as she reached the landing. "There shall be no disturbing of the professor."

They walked on, quietly following their hostess, and only then did Cornelia realize that Lucy wasn't with them anymore. She turned around to see her youngest cousin staring at the bottom edge of the door they had just passed.

"Lu!" Cornelia hissed as if not to alarm Mrs. Macready.

Lucy suddenly gasped, walking hastily past Cornelia, who couldn't help but to give her a questioning look. Cornelia frowned, curiosity getting the best of her, and looked back at the door.

She waited, listening carefully, then let out a gasp when she heard the ominous creak of a floorboard. Someone was moving there, behind the door, and Macready's words about the professor echoed in her head.

_~~~Goldenflower~~~_

"_German aircraft carried out a number of attacks on Great Britain last night," _said a tinny radio voice later in the evening.

The Pevensies, all except for Edmund, who had gone to the bathroom, were in the girls' bedroom. Peter stood by the window, looking thoughtfully out at the manor grounds. Cornelia sat in bed, which she again shared with Lucy, and studied the sheets as she considered the night of the Blitz. Then she thought, yet again, of Andrew.

"_The raids, which lasted for several hours…"_

The radio connection cut off. Cornelia and Lucy immediately looked up. Standing with her arms crossed, Susan sent them one of her familiar admonishing looks before turning to her big brother. Peter frowned but then a look of understanding crossed his face as he and Susan approached their younger charges.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy complained softly.

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed but Susan remained standing.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon," Susan spoke, smiling softly at her sister in reassurance.

"Su's right, Lu. Andrew told me the very same thing," chirped in Cornelia.

"Yeah," Edmund interjected as he slipped back into the room, being the immediate, exact opposite of helpful, "If home's still there."

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan asked tiredly.

"Yes, Mum," Ed replied sarcastically.

"Ed!" Peter spoke in a warning tone.

"Always the cheery one, aren't you, Edmund?" Cornelia asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She squeezed Lucy's hand gently under the blanket.

"Always the cheery one … blah, blah, blah," Edmund mimicked Cornelia, which prompted her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Enough you two," Peter ordered with a hard glance upon them both, his eyes softening as he looked upon his youngest sibling. "You saw outside. This place is _huge._ We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great," he added gently. "Really."

"Well, we should head to bed," Susan spoke up, circling the room to turn off the lights, leaving only the candle on the nightstand. "All of us," she added, looking pointedly at Ed, who merely sighed and left the room. She picked up her grey bathrobe, then turned to Cornelia. "Cornelia, would you blow out the candle when you lie down?"

Cornelia nodded. "Yes, Susan."

Her cousin smiled, satisfied, and left the room and headed off to the bathroom.

"Well, you two." Peter smiled, leaning over to press a kiss on Lucy's forehead before doing the same for Cornelia. "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Lucy replied softly.

"Pete." Cornelia stopped him when he was about to leave.

Peter turned back to them, looking at her questionably.

Cornelia smiled. "What if it will rain tomorrow?"

Her cousin smiled softly, reassuring her, "It won't, Lia. Don't worry."

The eleven year old smiled as they both listened to the sound of Peter's fading footsteps.

"Cor. Do you think there could be this… magical place somewhere?" Lucy suddenly asked.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed, meeting Lucy's innocent ones. "What exactly do you mean with magical, Lu?"

Lucy sat up straight. "I mean, with magical creatures, with kings and queens and such. And where there is peace."

"Well, it has not been confirmed that there is such place, but no one has ever dismissed it either."

"What do you believe, Lia?" Lucy asked.

"I believe." Cornelia brushed her fingers along the edge of the blanket. "I believe, or at least I want to believe that there is such a place, Lu. We just have to find it first."

Beside Cornelia, her cousin sighed sadly, looking directly into her eyes. "Do you really think that the war will be over soon?"

Cornelia sighed sadly as well. It would be so easy to tell her cousin a little white lie, but she knew she couldn't do that to Lucy, even though lying would always be easier in some cases. And that irritated her.

The eleven year old took a deep breath, staring off into space. "I hope so, with all my heart, but frankly Lu?"

"Yes?" Lucy looked at her curiously.

Cornelia smiled sadly. "I think it will be awhile."

"Do you miss him?"

The question immediately made her eyes smart with unshed tears. Cornelia pondered for a moment but looked up when Lucy held her hand. She sniffed wetly. "Very much, Lu."

Giggling softly, she continued, "I remember I was so mad at Andrew at first when he told Mum and Dad that he had been accepted into the Air Force. I was supposed to be asleep, but sat on the stairs instead."

Lucy gasped, mocking her. "Were you eavesdropping?!"

Cornelia giggled, "No! I was just….curious."

Lucy smiled softly. "I can't blame you, though. No one can. I would be angry if Peter went to war too. I would even be angry if Edmund went!"

"What do you reckon Susan would do?" Cornelia smirked.

"She would throw a fit and give them one of her speeches." Lucy laughed, and Cornelia quickly did the same.

"Probably."

As their euphoria faded, Cornelia stared at the window before looking seriously at her cousin.

"Be happy that your brothers are here with you, Lu," she told her bedmate, "I would do anything to have Andrew here with us."

Silence ensued as the youngest Pevensie mulled over Cornelia's words.

Cornelia eventually broke the silence with a sigh. "We should lie down before Susan gets back. Good night, Lucy."

Lucy squeezed Cornelia's hand before lying down, her face turning towards Cornelia.

"Sweet dreams, Sprout," Lucy muttered.

Cornelia looked at the candle. The flame was dancing beautifully. Cornelia swore she could hear some kind of melody as she lied down, but it must have been something in her head since Lucy didn't speak one word of it. The eleven year old shook her head before blowing out the candle, darkness surrounding her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The Pevensies were having lunch in one of the dining rooms close to the kitchen. While most of them ate quietly, careful in their every move, Edmund used his cutlery without a care in the world, knocking his knife and fork loudly together.

"Ed! Be careful." Susan reprimanded while looking fearfully at the door.

"Relax," Edmund retorted. "It's not like the Macready can hear it anyway."

Cornelia looked up from her vegetables. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she told her cousin, "I swear sometimes she has the ears and eyes of a hawk."

"Besides," Peter spoke up, "We're lucky to be here, to stay here, so respect the rules of the household. We owe Mrs. Macready and the Professor that much. We could have been separated."

Now it was Cornelia's turn to shudder. "I don't even want to think of that."

"Me neither," chimed in Lucy.

They were silent for a few minutes until Susan had found something else to stress about. "Ed. Eat your vegetables, please."

Edmund glared at his sister. "Yes, Mum." Then winced, jumping slightly as Peter visibly twitched, apparently kicking Ed in the shin.

"Apologize to Susan," Peter ordered sternly, putting down the silver cutlery in his hands.

"Not until she stops bossing around with me!" Edmund exclaimed, annoyed.

With a sigh, Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she muttered.

"I do _not _boss you around," Susan retorted, her voice shrill.

Cornelia looked at the door behind her. If Mrs. Macready hadn't heard anything before, she sure would now as her cousins' voices got louder and louder.

She looked over at Lucy, who huddled lower and lower into her chair. Cornelia knew she hated when her siblings fought.

"Edmund, just be a gentleman and apologize," Peter said, sounding exasperated as he tried to remain calm. "That is what Dad would tell you."

"Oh, don't try to manipulate me by using Dad. You've got no right to do that!" Edmund yelled, springing to his feet as he slammed his palms onto the table, the cutlery clinking loudly in response. Seeing the outburst as a challenge, Peter stood up to hover over his brother, only the table separating a potentially volatile clash.

"Stop it you two!" Susan and Lucy's pleading fell on deaf ears.

Cornelia had had enough. "That's enough!"

She slammed her palms onto the table as she stood up, flicking her steely gaze between her male cousins.

Peter and Edmund froze, dumbfounded by their cousin's raised voice.

"Sit," she ordered.

Peter slumped down in his seat, like a puppet that had lost the strings holding it up.

"I'm not a dog," Edmund stated, but Cornelia who was in no mood for any smart comments stared him down, speaking in a warning tone, "Ed. _Sit down._"

Amused, Edmund arched an eyebrow, but sat down reluctantly.

Cornelia sighed. "Good. Let's sum things up, shall we? Ed, stop ruining the cutlery. Peter, stop kicking Edmund's leg, and Susan..um, be less bossy towards Edmund. Can we agree to that? Edmund?"

Edmund held Cornelia's unblinking gaze. Neither wanted to back down.

'_Don't challenge me, Edmund.' _Cornelia thought.

"Ed?" Lucy asked quietly when Edmund remained silent, staring into his cousin's eyes.

Edmund shook his head as if he had been daydreaming. "Er. Whatever."

Satisfied, Cornelia nodded, then looked at her oldest cousin. "Pete?"

Amusement twinkled in Peter's eyes, but nevertheless he nodded, a smirk on his face. "Whatever you say, Sprout."

Cornelia nodded again, her eyes narrowing questioningly to Susan.

"Well, yes," the older girl replied. "I guess, but I'm _not _bossy!"

"Su." The other four sighed.

"What?"

Laughter erupted, and Mrs. Macready suddenly popped her head through the doorway, asking, "What on earth is going on in here?"

"Er. I'm sorry, Mrs. Macready!" Peter promptly spoke up to assure her. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," was the frosty reply. Mrs. Macready's heels dragged across the floor as she turned, and they listened as the sound of her retreating footfalls faded.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder echoed above, and they could hear a light drizzle pattering on the roof.

"Peter, I thought you told us this morning that the weather would be good?" Susan questioned.

"It'll clear up," the oldest Pevensie assured. "I promise."

_~~~Goldenflower~~~_

Rain drummed on the windows while lightning could be seen in the horizon. So much for great weather. Today they were occupying one of the many living rooms, with Cornelia and Lucy seated by the window, Peter in an armchair, and Susan on the couch while Edmund lay on the floor.

"_Pete,_" Cornelia cooed.

Peter bent his neck backwards, imitating his cousin's coo. "_Lia?_"

Cornelia tilted her head. "Is it now where I should say _'I told you so?'_"

Her oldest cousin chuckled. "Oh, shut up, Cor."

"What?" Cornelia questioned, feigning pain. "It wasn't me who _promised _great weather, now was it?"

From the couch, Susan let out a small giggle – which earned her a half-hearted glare from her brother - before picking up the large book she had picked out earlier.

The Pevensies then started to guess what certain entries in the dictionary meant.

"Gas-stro-vascular," Susan carefully enunciated the word for Peter, but when he didn't answer, she quickly urged him on. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular."

Peter looked up. "Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund asked from his spot on the floor. Peter hummed in agreement, smirking at his younger sister.

"You're just jealous because you didn't guess any." Cornelia mocked her cousin.

Edmund snorted in response. Abruptly annoyed, Su closed the book with a loud bang.

Lucy rose from her seat, approaching her siblings. "We could play hide and seek," she suggested.

Peter looked up at Lucy before glancing at Susan. "But we're already having so much fun," he replied sarcastically, earning a loud giggle from Cornelia.

"Come on, Peter, _please_," Lucy pleaded.

"Pretty please?" Cornelia joined in from her spot at the window, the two of them giving him their best puppy dog eyes.

Peter waited a moment before smirking. "One, two, three, four…"

"What?!" Edmund exclaimed in disbelief.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Peter counted as he stood up. Cornelia and Lucy laughed uproariously as all the players fled the room to find a hiding place.

"Nine, ten, eleven."

Cornelia hadn't gone far before deciding to hide behind a curtain. At first she tried to use the window frame to haul herself up, but her arms were weak and she certainly didn't want to break the frame, so she decided to simply stand there, quiet as a mouse. It wasn't like Peter was that smart to look down, was he?

"Ninety-five…."

Cornelia tapped impatiently with her foot. Peter could be heard loud and clear, his voice slowly becoming closer to her position; her heart thumped in her throat as she smothered a hysterical giggle.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred. Ready or not, here I come!"

But he merely passed her, and Cornelia smirked. Boys.

"It's all right! I'm back!"

'_What?' _ Cornelia frowned at the sound of Lucy's ecstatic but tired voice. What was going on, and what on earth was her cousin talking about? She quickly, thoughtlessly, stepped out of her hiding place.

"I'm all right!"

"You know," Peter could be heard drawling up ahead, "I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game."

At the corner of a hallway, Cornelia met up with a thoroughly confused Susan. That look, she was certain, must have been echoing her own.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?"

The two girls rounded the corner, only to see an obviously confused Lucy, and a very annoyed Edmund. Peter stood with his back turned towards the two Pevensie girls.

"That's the _point," _Edmund explained with an exaggerated sigh. "That was why he was _seeking you._"

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked as she and Cornelia reached their relatives, causing her cousin to roll her eyes.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter reasoned.

"I've-I've been gone for hours?" Lucy explained, utterly confused.

Cornelia's eyes widened, and with one look she knew that her cousins were holding their breath. She wondered….

"What do you mean, Lu?" she asked softly.

_~~~Goldenflower~~~_

A magical land called Narnia in the back of the large wardrobe upstairs. A White Witch, a castle called Cair Paravel and a faun named Mr. Tumnus.

Cornelia's mind worked on high speed as Peter, Susan and Edmund knocked on the sides of the wardrobe, trying to find 'Narnia.'

Cornelia stood beside Lucy, who kept an eye on her siblings as if they could disappear at any moment. Cor shook her head, trying to collect her wits as Susan backed out of the wardrobe after a last examination.

"Lucy," Susan spoke cautiously, "the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter added. " We don't all have your imagination."

At that, Cornelia stepped protectively in front of Lucy, her anger beginning to boil within her.

"Now, Peter," Cornelia spoke up to defend Lucy, but the three older Pevensies turned to walk away. "That's not exactly—."

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy exclaimed.

Peter turned around, suddenly looking tired to his bones. Both Susan and Edmund looked as though they had had enough of her 'game'.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan told her sister off.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy continued, close to tears. Cornelia grabbed her hand, rubbing her palm tenderly with her thumb.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund wore a smug grin on his face. Cornelia shook her head, almost imperceptibly, knowing that it wouldn't end well.

Peter and Susan looked at their brother in disbelief, while Cornelia glared daggers at him.

"You do?" Lucy asked innocently, naively.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you of the field in the cupboards?" Edmund spoke sarcastically. Cornelia felt the urge to jump him.

"Will you just stop?" Peter pleaded. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke!"

"A very bad one!" Cornelia exclaimed, stepping in front of Lucy again.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?" Peter continued.

"Shut up!" Edmund went near his brother's face in anger, Peter slowly taking a few steps backwards in shock. "You think you're Dad, but you're not!"

Cornelia winced, shutting her eyes; she had known, for some time now, that Edmund had always wanted to fling that comment at his older brother. Now, however, she felt bad as she watched Ed storm out of the room.

Susan gave Cornelia a look before turning to Peter. "Well, that was nicely handled," she deadpanned before turning on her heel, following her brother out of the door.

"But…it really was there."

Cornelia looked away, staring determinedly at her feet. Peter's gaze branded her skin; she could sense how he was pleading, begging her for help but Cornelia stood her ground.

"Susan's right, Lucy. That's enough," he said tiredly, and he too left the room.

Cornelia could only stare at the empty doorway in disbelief. She couldn't let Lucy stand alone with this, but she was still wrecked with uncertainty—her cousin was only nine, after all. There was a war going on, and Cornelia wasn't ashamed of the fact that she dreamt of going to a place like Narnia.

What if it was true?

Cornelia heard Lucy close the wardrobe door behind her.

"Why are you still here?" Lucy asked in a hurt voice.

Cornelia turned to her tearful cousin, not surprised in the least to see how hurt Lucy looked. "Because I, compared to the stupid bunch of teenagers you call your siblings, actually believe you. I want to go to such a place too."

"I'm not imagining it!" Lucy exclaimed again.

Cornelia winched, realizing that Lucy must have considered her words as insincere, that she was merely trying to placate her cousin.

"I know. Come on." Cornelia wrapped an arm around her cousin's shoulders and led her out of the spare room.

After a couple of hours spent in both 'camps', Cornelia let it out a relieved sigh as it turned darker outside. It was like _she_ was the oldest, not Peter.

Hopefully, she thought, her cousins would warm up to each other during supper, though she knew how stubborn Lucy could be when she truly believed in something; which also convinced Cornelia more and more, that her youngest cousin maybe hadn't been playing an innocent game to get away from the real, terrible world at war.

* * *

They ate their supper in silence. Lucy didn't eat much, sticking her fork into the vegetables over and over again.

"Lucy, eat," Susan commanded, maybe a bit too harshly.

Lucy then left the table quickly without a word, but Cornelia could tell she was crying.

Cornelia glared at Susan, and then at the two boys.

"Well, _that_ was nicely handled." Cornelia glared at Susan, repeating her words from earlier. She then stood up to leave, leaving her meal half-eaten.

"Cor…." Peter's voice stopped her.

"Oh please, Peter, would you please just _stop_ sounding so innocent?" Cornelia snapped, her voice shrill, as she met her cousin's glances. Edmund was dumbfounded, a vegetable hanging from the corner of his mouth. Susan's mouth just stood open. Cornelia had never spoken to Peter like that before, which was clearly written upon his face.

Cornelia too was a bit shocked over her own words, but she continued nonetheless, knowing in her heart that she chose the right side. "_You_ are the oldest, _you_ are supposed to look at both sides. Not just the most _logical _one." Cornelia's eyes narrowed to Susan.

Peter put a hand up, stopping Susan who was about to say something.

"Cornelia, I know that you may not understand, but-."

"What do I not understand exactly? I understand perfectly that you have no imagination _at all_. She's your sister!"

"She's nine," Susan began, but Cornelia interrupted her.

"She's a child! Little ones need refuge when they're scared—I'm scared! Whether what Lucy has told us is true or not, the least you can do as her siblings is to support her."

Susan stood up, slamming her palms down onto the table. "That's enough, Cornelia. What would Andrew say if he found out how unladylike and mischievous you've gotten?"

Cornelia's blood boiled with anger. "You don't know a thing about what Andrew would say, Susan. He has always told me to support and look after my family, and that's what I am thinking of doing. So, if you would please excuse me, I'm going to clean up the mess you've all made. _Again!_"

Susan stood speechless for a moment before coming to her senses, having always been the person who wanted the last word. "Andrew's not _here. _And your brother told me to look after you, so you do as I say!"

Cornelia would have none of it. "You're _wrong._ Andrew told you to keep the _boys _in line for him, not _me. _I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."

At that, a fuming Cornelia left the room.

_~~~Goldenflower~~~_

"_Andrew, do I look like a lady?"_

_Nine year old Cornelia spun in the center of her bedroom, formerly Andrew's, and watched dizzily as the skirts of her new dress billowed out around her. Again and again she twirled, utterly delighted at the gold-like material, the long puffy sleeves, and the train that followed behind her. Her hair had been gently curled, bouncing up and down with her. _

"_Yes, you do, Lia." Andrew smiled from her bed. "The most fair lady in the entire kingdom."_

_Cornelia turned, tilting her head confused at her brother. "What kingdom?"_

_Her brother chuckled. "Any kingdom you'd like." He beckoned her closer._

_"Let me see you, yes …" he mused as he took her hand, twirling her around slowly. Cornelia giggled uncontrollably._

"_Straight back, shoulders down and chin up."_

_Cornelia followed the instructions the best as she could._

_Andrew smiled softly. "Much better."_

"_What type of lady would I be?" she asked innocently._

"_An adorable one?" Andrew suggested with a teasing grin._

"_Andrew!" Cornelia exclaimed, slapping him lightly upon the shoulder._

"_All right, all right." He chuckled. "Let's see."_

_In an unladylike move, Cornelia jumped onto her bed to sit beside Andrew, eager to hear his answer. Andrew's face lit up. "I got it."_

_He stood up, then knelt in front of her. "You will be Lady Cornelia Goldenflower, the Lionhearted."_

"_Why 'Goldenflower'?" Cornelia tilted her head._

_Andrew smiled. "Simple. You are a beautiful, golden flower."_

_A blush crept up her cheeks._

"_Why 'Lionhearted'? I'm not exactly brave."_

_Andrew laughed before brushing her bangs out of her face. "Sweetheart. If you were any braver, you could be mistaken with a lioness."_

_Delighted, Cornelia shot forward to wrap her arms around Andrew's shoulders, smiling into his shirt as she stared at the blinking Christmas lights. With a content sigh, she closed her eyes._

Cornelia woke up, immediately noticing that it was still dark. She had heard Susan go to the toilet and then head back to bed before dozing off into that odd dream.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Cornelia could just see the silhouette of a sleeping Susan. She was still mad at her.

Cornelia turned cautiously in bed to not wake up Lucy, but … the space where Lucy was supposed to be was devoid of heat.

Cornelia's blue eyes widened in the dark. Lucy wasn't there.

Cornelia sat up straight, searching for the matches on her nightstand. She found the box and lit one of the sticks. The flame illuminated most of the bed and some of the surrounding furniture. Susan was so sound asleep that she didn't stir at the sudden light. Cornelia eventually guessed that Lucy must have gone to the bathroom.

She lied down, staring at the flickering flame, finding it comforting.

Suddenly, the flame stirred, fluttering madly even though the door and windows were firmly shut. Cornelia's brow furrowed. She rubbed at her eyes, thinking that she was seeing things.

The images dancing in the flame seemed to move closer to her, and Cornelia could immediately make out a snowy landscape. Forests stretching far and wide; two cliffs connected by a thin, long mass of earth that acted as a bridge. And icicles formed what looked like a tower.

"_You're not dreaming, little one."_

Cornelia gasped and looked around the room, frightened. "Who's there?"

She debated whether she should wake up Susan or not.

"_Do not wake up Susan yet, Cornelia. Lucy will make sure of that."_

"How do you know my name?" Cornelia dared to speak a little louder.

The voice chuckled, its voice deep.

_"I will answer you later, dear one. You just have to believe this, and keep on believing, for Narnia is real, Lady Cornelia Goldenflower, the Lionhearted." _

Cornelia's eyes shone brightly at the title, putting the pieces together. "Whoever or whatever you are, you made me dream what I dreamt just before."

Again, the voice chuckled. _"You are the wisest and bravest among your relatives, Cornelia, yet you are so young. Narnia will cherish your and your cousins' arrival."_

The voice faded and the flame didn't stir again. Cornelia blinked a couple of times and pinched herself in the arm, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on, and Susan groaned from the opposite bed.

"Susan, Cornelia. Wake up! It's real! Narnia is real. I went there again. I saw Mister Tumnus, and this time, Edmund was with me too!" Lucy's excited and cheery voice woke Cornelia up completely. What had she just said? _Edmund _had been in _Narnia?_


	3. Believe

_Hi guys! Phew, sorry for the long wait - I guarantee you though, that my awesome beta and I have been working hard on getting this baby up! Wow, things has been pretty hectic the last couple of months after I've started school again - all the teachers seem to have the ability to put in a comment about our final tests during the summer, in all of our lessons - so yeah, I'm pretty sure I won't forget I have final tests this summer - and then I've officially completed state school! Woohoo! :)  
_

_Oh, well - let's get on with Cornelia's adventures, shall we?_

_Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following and favoriting - it's much appreciated and gives me an extra boost to keep going! Please let me know what you think! :)_

_Disclaimer is the same for all chapters._

_Enjoy ;-)._

* * *

**Goldenflower**

**Chapter Three - Believe:**

* * *

**_Previously in Goldenflower…._**

_Again, the voice chuckled. "You are the wisest and bravest among your relatives, Cornelia, yet you are so young. Narnia will cherish your and your cousins' arrival."_

_The voice faded and the flame didn't stir again. Cornelia blinked a couple of times and pinched herself in the arm, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming._

_Suddenly, the lights were turned on, and Susan groaned from the opposite bed._

_"Susan, Cornelia. Wake up! It's real! Narnia is real. I went there again. I saw Mister Tumnus, and this time, Edmund was with me too!" Lucy's excited and cheery voice woke Cornelia up completely. What had she just said? Edmund had been in Narnia?_

* * *

"Peter, Peter, wake up!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly as she put the lights on in the boys' room. Peter, who had been sleeping peacefully, groaned at the sound of his sister's sing-songing voice. "Peter, wake up!"

Cornelia, Susan and Edmund quickly followed the youngest Pevensie into the room, their night robes flapping around their legs.

"It's there! It's really there!" Lucy told her brother while jumping up and down, gently pulling at his sheet.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter groaned, rolling over to face his sister, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed, "It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

Susan sighed exaggeratedly as she tied the sash of her robe. "You've just been dreaming, Lucy."

"She hasn't," Cornelia muttered quietly.

"But I haven't!" Lucy exclaimed confidently, "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, _Edmund _went _too!_"

Cor had heard it all before, and yet her eyes widened. She turned toward Edmund, and she didn't quite feel well at the gleam in his eyes; they were full of doubt, fear and surprise. If he decided to come up with a snarky comment about Lucy imagining everything, their stay was going to become a very long one indeed.

Both Peter and Susan lifted their heads in surprise and glanced at their brother with sudden alertness, while Lucy looked hopefully and happily up at him.

"You….You saw the faun?" Peter asked hesitantly.

Cornelia watched as Edmund uncertainly shook his head.

"Well," Lucy admitted, "He didn't actually go there with me. He…."

Cornelia looked at a suddenly tired-looking Peter, who watched the unfolding scene suspiciously. Lucy turned, confused, to face her youngest brother. "What were you doing, Edmund?"

Her heart sunk when Cornelia saw Edmund shake his head in disbelief, curving his lips in a smirk, quickly hiding his uncertainty.

"I was just playing along," he told them, causing Lucy to look at them with a pleading look on her upturned face. Cornelia closed her eyes quickly and opened them again. Counting to ten wouldn't help in this case.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Edmund apologized, now finding his voice and formerly misplaced confidence. "I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days."

By now, Lucy's face was one big frown and Cornelia could see that it wouldn't be long before they had yet another very unhappy girl in their hands.

"They just don't know when to stop pretending," Edmund finished with a mocking smirk.

With a choked sob, Lucy ran out of the room, leaving the four older children to eye each other in disbelief.

Cornelia was so angry she saw red.

"You. You bloody idiot!" she finally exclaimed before storming out of the door, shoving Edmund so hard that he fell back onto his bed.

She could soon hear three pairs of footsteps behind her.

"Where is she?" Susan panicked as they came out into the hallway. Lucy sure was quick on her little feet.

"I believe Lucy," Cornelia remarked as she led them down a random hallway, "I saw something in the candle on my bedstand."

Susan scoffed. Cornelia didn't know if it was because her cousin was tired, or if she had had enough of her sister imagining 'Narnia'.

"Cor.." Peter sighed.

"No!" she argued, "I woke up when an unfamiliar voice called my name."

Susan joined the conversation as they turned another corner. "It must have been something both of you imagined."

"We were not imagining anything!" Cornelia retorted, her voice shrill because of the emotions the evening had brought up in her.

"That's enough, Cornelia," Susan remarked.

"But…"

"Knock it off, Cor," Peter told her warningly.

Cornelia turned and threw her arms up in frustration, trying to reason with her cousins. "But Peter!"

"Enough!" Peter suddenly yelled, catching Cornelia completely off guard. "Go to bed. It's past your bedtime."

An awful ringing silence filled the room as Cornelia forced herself to look away from Peter. Susan, she noticed, watched her brother with wide, stunned eyes. Abruptly, her cheeks flared with heat and her lips trembled, but she refused to let her tears fall. She was tired of fighting, plain and simple. She was exhausted from having to reason with them, and she was tired of being treated like a five year old.

With one last tantrum, Cornelia stomped her foot before turning on her heel and fleeing to her room, biting on her lip to smother a frustrated scream.

***break***

The next morning, after both avoiding her cousins and breakfast, Cornelia sat by the window in the room where their game of hide and seek had begun. Her stomach rumbled, but she refused to move an inch.

She was thinking. Thinking of when she was younger, when Lucy was just a baby and when Edmund, Susan, Peter and Andrew were mere children. Yet Edmund and Susan technically still were, but they had been more willing to believe odd things back then.

When, she wondered, at which age did one suddenly switch off a button and stop imagining? Growing up seemed so…boring. Except if you were Andrew, who seemed to have magically kept his imagination. Her dear big brother was so attentive to her needs, it was strange to think that they hadn't always gotten along.

_One day when Cornelia was five and Andrew fifteen, he brought home his first girlfriend. Her name was Melanie._ _With her brunette curls, doe-like eyes and slender yet curvy figure, she was as attractive as the actresses appearing in those American motion pictures – every teenaged boy's dream. At first Cornelia thought she had gotten herself a new older sister, but as soon as the youngster spoke, that dream came crashing down._

"_Are you going to be my new big sister?" the five year old asked innocently while hugging Melanie's knee. Cornelia looked up, smiling eagerly, watching as Melanie's eyes darkened; the smile she received from the older girl seemed rather strained._

_"Sure," was the sugary sweet answer._

_Andrew then none-too-gently pried Cornelia's hands from his girlfriend's leg. "Bugger off."_

_Little Cornelia frowned, trembling slightly, but her mother's gentle touch instantly calmed her down. _

"_Now, now," their mother spoke softly. "Why don't you two don't go into the living room while I tuck Cornelia in?"_

There had been no bedtime-story or song that night. And things did not really turn out for the best later on; late nights out, fighting with his parents and getting grounded became Andrew's norm after having met Melanie. His behavior worried the Sprouts, to the point that they were anticipating a telephone call from the police any day now; and a call they did get, but no one expected everything to change from bad to nightmarish within seconds.

_Cornelia looked out of her bedroom window as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Her parents had been discussing what to do with Andrew for several hours, since they discovered that he had gone out…again._ _She rocked back and forth, trying to soothe herself._ _She was tired, but her mind went into overdrive, her thoughts revolving around Andrew. Where was he? _

_The faint sound of the telephone ringing snapped her back to reality._

_She couldn't really hear what was being said, other than her father's loud curses, but the conversation was quite short, she noticed. Seconds later, her parents were discussing something in hushed tones. Another short conversation. Heavy footfalls then ascended the stairs, heading straight to her room; Cornelia quickly hid under the covers to pretend that she was asleep like a good little girl. _

_"Cornelia, darling?" her father's voice came from the doorway. _

_"Mmm," she mumbled, and rolled around as if she was just waking up. A large hand gently shook her by the shoulder. _

_"Wake up, pumpkin," her father sounded determined, "we need to go." _

"_Where?" she asked, genuinely curious as she slowly sat up. _

"_The hospital." Her father told her as he turned on the light at her bed to find her shoes. "Andrew has been brought in, and he's very sick."_

_Tears welled in her widened eyes. "Drew?"_

"_Shh, babygirl," her father soothed her while hoisting her up in his arms. "He's going to be perfectly fine."_

But he wasn't, and Cornelia refused to leave his side.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Like the day before, and the day before that, she could only clutch at her brother's limp hand; never mind how sleepy she was, how heavy her eyelids became, she stayed where she was. It had been three days since he had been brought to the hospital, and only one since the Sprouts had been informed that Melanie, who had been with Andrew at a party, had died from a lethal mixture of drugs and alcohol. The unconscious couple had been taken to the hospital for treatment, but Melanie had been too far gone to be saved, and the doctors had feared that Andrew had actually taken more substance than his girlfriend. _

_So now they could only wait, and hope, and pray. Cornelia did all three without once complaining; the makeshift bed a nice nurse had set up for her was uncomfortable, but she would only wriggle around as she mumbled yet another prayer, trying to find a spot that wasn't lumpy. She was in the process of shifting yet again when she felt her brother's hand twitch in her grasp. At first she thought it was a figment of her imagination, since she was so tired, but then she felt it again._

_Cornelia shook her head violently before carefully glancing at her brother, afraid to become disappointed at the sight of his still motionless body. But she only felt pure, unadulterated elation. His eyelids were fluttering!_

_She almost squealed, but bit on her lip, forcing herself to remain silent. _

_Andrew's eyes had opened more or less, and his mouth cracked open as he let out a croak. "Lia?"_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as the youngster beamed. "Drew!"_

_Then she turned to yell at the door. "Mum!" _

_Her gaze flicked back to his, and her brother sent her a weak smile. _

_"He's awake," she whispered to no one in particular, as if to convince herself that it wasn't a dream. Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks._

Later, Andrew was permitted to attend Melanie's funeral, only on the condition that their parents would accompany him. The day after the funeral, Cornelia witnessed her brother being reborn. He was the happy, smiling, caring and if not charming boy he had been before all that mess.

That bittersweet memory, combined with last night's events, sent a lone tear down her cheek. Peter had surprised her, had never spoken to her like that before. After running away from her cousins, wanting to barricade herself in her room, she had abruptly stopped in the doorway. Her breathing had been heavy, her sobs violent, and instead of going to bed like she had been ordered to do, she had turned around to find her cousins to give them a last piece of her mind. And find them she did, sort of.

A floorboard creaked. "There you are."

Cornelia immediately recognized Peter's voice, now stripped of the anger she had witnessed yesterday. This was the Peter she knew.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? Or anyone but Lucy for that matter." Cornelia hugged her knees tighter as she stared out at the grounds. It was a surprisingly bright day, she thought idly.

"Then who do you want to talk to?" he questioned softly as another floorboard creaked.

The answer was simple enough. "Andrew."

"Sweetheart, Andrew's not here," Peter explained carefully, as if she were a mere toddler. He finally sidled up to her, then placed a comforting hand on her knee.

Cornelia snorted, shaking her leg to dislodge his hand. "State the obvious. If he was, this place would be so much better."

"_And he would have kicked your bums,_" Cornelia added inside her head.

"Why don't you join us outside, to enjoy the jolly weather? Lucy's there too."

Cornelia's expression softened the moment she realized that her cousins were out on the lawn.

Dramatically, she sighed. "Fine. But I'm getting a book."

She jumped down from her seat and followed Peter back to her room; after deciding on a novel, they eventually headed past the professor's door, and there Cornelia froze.

_Cornelia had been walking around for at least a half an hour when she finally admitted defeat, then simply stopped moving; restless, she looked around at the hall she had found herself in, the one she and her cousins had stumbled upon in their search for the ball. It was then that she heard the unmistakable voice belonging to Peter. He seemed to be telling someone that "we can handle it". _

"_Oh, I can see that," another voice replied. That made Cornelia stop in her tracks. She stepped closer, only to press her cheek against the door. She never meant to eavesdrop – it just sort of happened._

"_They think they've found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe," Susan suddenly spoke up. "There's also Cornelia, sir. Our cousin. She believes she has seen the same land in the flame of a candle."_

"_What did you say?" _

_Cornelia heard movement from behind the door, but she couldn't see anything._

"_The wardrobe. Upstairs," Peter explained the professor. "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside. And Sprout, well, she might as well have been dreaming it."_

_Hurt and angry, Cornelia closed her eyes._

"_They won't stop going on about it." Susan exclaimed like it was the end of the world._

"_What was it like?" Professor Kirke asked. Cornelia furrowed her brows in confusion. She would have thought that the professor would have laughed it off, but instead he sounded interested. Like he believed what they had seen._

"_Like talking to a lunatic!"_

_Susan's words made Cornelia's eyes water. She tried to hide her sobs, holding a hand up to her mouth._

"_No, no, no, not them. The forest," said the professor._

"_You're not saying you believe them?" Peter exclaimed in disbelief._

"_You don't?" the professor questioned._

"_But of course not," Susan replied. "I mean, logically, it's impossible. And Cornelia, she's eleven. She shouldn't be imagining such things."_

_Cornelia didn't quite hear the professor's remark, but it ended with what sounded like 'teach in schools these days.'_

"_Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said, sounding doubtful._

"_And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?" _

_Cornelia tried not to snort loudly._

"_No," Peter admitted. "This would be the first time."_

"_Well, if they're not mad and they're not lying, "the professor concluded. "Then logically, we must assume that both are telling the truth."_

"_You're saying that we should just believe them?" Peter asked, unsure._

"_They are your sister and cousin, respectively, aren't they? You're their family. You might just try acting like one." _

"Cornelia, are you coming?"

Peter's question brought Cornelia out of the memory.

Her eyes were cold as she stormed past her cousin. "Do I have a choice?" she called out over her shoulder. Cornelia didn't wait for a response.

* * *

"Great minds think alike."Cornelia smirked at Lucy, gesturing happily at the spot the duo had chosen: they sat facing each other in the shade of two pine trees, and both had brought along a book. The three older Pevensies, on the other hand, were playingcricket with the professor's old equipment.

"Aw, come on, Lucy. Cheer up," Cornelia said, looking up from her book. She could still see how hurt the younger girl was, as she desperately tried to look like she was reading the most interesting book ever written.

"They think I'm crazy," Lucy muttered at the novel.

"Correction," Cornelia commented. "They think _we _are crazy."

Behind the book, Cornelia could see a little, grateful smile on Lucy's lips.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter declared, throwing a ball at Edmund who was, for some reason, staring up at the sky. The ball hit him on his thigh.

Cornelia smirked. He more than deserved that.

"Ouch!" Edmund flinched, pressing a hand to his thigh.

"Oops!" Peter chuckled as Susan threw the ball back to him. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream."

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund questioned.

Cornelia rolled her eyes dramatically. Before her, Lucy watched her siblings with a heartbreakingly vacant look before turning away, eyes downcast and lips pursed.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," Peter remarked.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan smiled.

Cornelia and Edmund snorted, then answered in unison. "It's not like there isn't air inside."

Susan's smiled faltered, only to vanish completely.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked Edmund, changing the topic. Cornelia closed her book with a light thud.

"Are you?" Edmund retorted, tapping the end of his bat on the ground. Peter took a few steps forward before throwing the ball again. This time, Edmund hit it. The ball seemed to fly in slow motion for a wide-eyed Cornelia, who saw it smash into a window on the first floor of the mansion.

While Cornelia held a hand up to her mouth to smother her laughter, Lucy frowned at the damaged glass before looking bewilderedly at her siblings.

The four Pevensies and a single Sprout quickly took off in a run, heading into the house and up the many steps before finding the room where the ball had landed. Not only had it smashed a window, it had also knocked a statue of armor over.

"Oh, well done, Ed," Peter blurted. Cornelia stood beside Lucy and Susan.

"You bowled it!" Edmund retorted.

"What on earth is going on?" a voice yelled. Cornelia's eyes widened in fear.

"The Macready!" Susan hissed, fear written all over her face.

"Come on!" Peter exclaimed before running from the room with Cornelia at his side and the rest right behind them.

The house seemed like an endless labyrinth when you needed to get away from someone. The further away Cornelia thought they had gotten, the closer Mrs. Macready's heels seemed to be.

They eventually found themselves on the last floor, yet the Macready came closer and closer like she knew exactly where they went. Peter tried the first door on the right, which was locked, while Edmund took the second, which opened, and the five ran inside before promptly closing the door.

"_The room with the wardrobe," _Cornelia thought.

Edmund immediately ran to the wardrobe while Cornelia, Peter, Susan and Lucy stopped by the door with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Come on!" he exclaimed.

"You've _got _to be joking," Susan remarked.

Cornelia heard the heels come closer and closer.

"No," Cornelia told her older cousin, stepping forward. "Actually we're not."

Cornelia waited until Susan had disappeared inside the wardrobe; only then did she step in along with Peter, who closed the wardrobe door until there was only a small crack to look out of.

"Get back!" Peter hissed.

"My toe!" Lucy exclaimed from the back.

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund remarked.

"Will you stop shoving?" Peter exclaimed.

Cornelia let out a small shriek when she suddenly fell over something, only to land directly in Peter's lap with a 'pmmf'.

Instead of seeing the coats that an ordinary wardrobe would store, Cornelia saw white; snow below her on the ground, above her in the trees, and scattered throughout the air. The goosebumps rising on her flesh reminded her that she had only worn a cardigan over her dress.

Something light and soft and cold kissed her brow; when she rubbed her hand over her face, then held up her palm for inspection, she realized that she wasn't dreaming. Snow. Snowflakes!

In unison with Susan and Peter, Cornelia turned to see a winter wonderland instead of the back of the wardrobe.

Without a sparing her cousins' another glance, Cornelia stood up and looked around in wonder and in awe.

"So my dream was true." Cornelia beamed.

"Impossible," Susan breathed in disbelief.

Lucy's feet crunched through the snow as she moved to stand beside Cornelia. Up until now it had been them against the world.

"Don't worry," Lucy spoke with a 'I-told-you-so' smirk on her face. "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

Cornelia glanced at her older relatives. Her glare remained on Peter, who only sent her an apologetic smile in response.

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it," Peter stammered.

"No," Cornelia voiced loudly, all the emotions from earlier returning to her, anger clouding her senses. Her eyes flashed with hurt and sadness.

"No it wouldn't," Lucy declared, her smirk still stretching across her face. She was holding something behind her back, Cornelia noticed – and that something was discreetly transferred from Pevensie to Sprout.

A snowball. Despite her anger, she smirked wickedly. She was so going to enjoy this.

Peter looked curiously at the two youngsters, while Susan and Edmund surveyed their surroundings, blissfully unaware of the imminent attack.

"Now!" Cornelia exclaimed just as their snowballs connected with their target: Peter, and more specifically, his face.

"But that might!" Lucy giggled.

The next moment – and it happened practically a second later, thank you very much – Cornelia found herself shrieking in surprise, swiping at the snow that had splattered all across her face.

One thing led to another, and after a while, when Cornelia finally resurfaced with her face still covered in snow, it dawned upon her that Edmund was looking off into the distance. Staring at two familiar mountains … an image she had seen in her dream? She shuddered, and instantly knew that something was wrong. She wondered…

"Ouch!" Edmund's outburst made Cornelia jump, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Stop it!" Edmund exclaimed, glaring at his siblings while rubbing at his arm.

Peter frowned. "You little liar."

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund retorted.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter demanded.

Lucy glanced uncertainly at Edmund. When his brother refused to give in, Peter stepped forward threateningly. "Say you're sorry!"

"All right!" Edmund flinched back, glancing at his younger sister. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," said Lucy as the two brothers glared at each other. "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Cornelia couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, very funny," Edmund commented sarcastically, giving the two of them a glare.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan suggested.

"But," objected Edmund, gesturing around. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?"

Cornelia's brows rose. Something was indeed wrong here. She just couldn't figure out what.

"I think Lucy should decide," Peter spoke, looking at his younger sister. Cornelia smiled sadly, looking down at her feet.

"_Lunatic, lunatic, lunatic."_

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well," Peter smiled. "Then Mr. Tumnus it is."

Then he walked back into the wardrobe and came back within seconds with a handful of the professor's coats.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," Susan protested, while rubbing her arms tenderly.

"No," Peter said, handing a coat to her, then to Lucy, Cornelia and Edmund. "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these. Anyway, if you think about it, _logically, _we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund exclaimed as Peter handed him a grey-and-black furred coat.

"I know," Peter told his brother seriously. Edmund sighed and glared at his brother.

Cornelia smirked as she wriggled herself into a dark-brown coat.

The five children began to walk through the winter wonderland that was Narnia. Cornelia still couldn't imagine having a winter like this without Christmas, and if what Lucy had told her was true, then the Narnians hadn't had one in over a hundred years. Cornelia had reacted – her little cousin had informed her – the same way Lucy had upon hearing Mr. Tumnus' shocking tale.

The branches on the trees were covered completely in white. Icicles were hanging down from small cliffs, stones and trees. There wasn't one green spot as far as Cornelia could see. Suddenly, in a clearing, they stumbled upon a lamppost. A lamppost which Cornelia recognized immediately.

"The lamppost!" Cornelia exclaimed with a bright smile, looking back at her relatives who looked up at the lamppost in curiosity. "See!"

Peter smiled awkwardly, trying to get them out of the situation with a little charm, "I don't suppose an apology would suffice?"

Cornelia considered it for a moment before looking at Susan and Peter. "Actually, it would. Because I'm nice, and I wouldn't say or decide that you were a lunatic. I would believe you."

Hurt, she watched them with unbridled disappointment. Their eyes widened at the realization that Cornelia had heard their private discussion with the professor. She turned her back to them but halted in her tracks when Peter spoke up.

"Cor, I'm-."

With a sad sigh, Cornelia called out, "Come on, Lucy. Lead the way."

Cornelia heard Lucy hesitate; then, seconds later, her cousin spoke with obvious uncertainty. "Sure."

She breathed in and then out in relief when she heard footsteps crunching loudly behind her. She pretended she didn't notice how Lucy studied her before taking the lead once again.


End file.
